


New Year's Eve

by Gattaca_Source



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Male My Unit | Byleth, Meet-Cute, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gattaca_Source/pseuds/Gattaca_Source
Summary: Fire Emblem Three Houses Modern AU. Edelgard has had enough of being sad and lonely on New Years Eve. She's determined this time she will find a guy to kiss when the clock strikes midnight.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Here's a treat from me to you to start of the year.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's only two hours till the New Year!" Dorothea hollered from her platform. "Remember that it's not fun to be alone when the clock hits twelve so better buddy up or couple up with someone to have a more magical night."

Edelgard watched her from her seat at the bar. Her bestfriend truly embodied the 'life of the party'. She even dressed like a real socialite, her glittering sequin evening gown brightly shone as the spotlight took focus on her plus her white fur shawl made her look more posh than she actually was. Even if Dorothea was only a simple event's host, she had an unnatural talent of always getting the people going. People found her energy captivating that almost everytime whatever dull or bored feelings the guests have melts away and she's able to draw out their fun party side. Dorothea started another number up from her stage, her cherry tinted lips brush the mic as she opened her mouth and began to sing with that melodious voice of hers.

Edelgard sipped at her champagne, her fourth one of the night. Watching her friend kill it on stage as people cheered her on while she remained all alone with only alcohol as her company. As she continued to watch, a tall figure suddenly obscured her view of the stage.

"Ferdinand?" She blanched as her cousin came to view.

"El, I'm sorry to say this. But I think bringing me here was a horrible idea."

"What's the problem?"

"What's the problem?" He repeated indignantly, "Because this not the high society elite party that you promised me. I've been here for almost three hours and I have yet to find someone that carry on an intelligent conversation." He looks around the room and frowns. "All they do is yell _'shots'_ at my face."

Edelgard laughed at her cousin's predicament. "Lighten up, Ferdie. What did you expect? It's New Year's Eve."

"Still... I'm really out of my element here."

"What you need is a drink." She signals to the bartender behind the counter without turning, then a glass of rum slid towards her hand. "Here." She hands her Ferdinand the glass. "Go and fraternize some more. You need people like them to ground you." She shoves him into a group of people on the dance floor. They immediately take him in their circle and drag him away, jumping and dancing.

She finishes her drink just as the singing turned down. Dorothea finished her set and was now walking towards her at the bar. When her eyes landed on the lonesome girl waiting for her, she teasingly pouts.

"Edie, sweetie. You're killing me. Why are you all alone?"

"It's great to see you too, D."

"But seriously though." Dorothea takes a seat beside her and orders a beer. "It's New Year's Eve. I thought you said you were bringing a date."

"I _was_ trying to find one." Edelgard defends herself and she was being honest. Ever since Dorothea invited her a week ago, she's been going out on a limb to find a date to bring to this party. She's tried meeting her friends' friends, flirting with her co-workers, even scoped out Bumble a bunch of times, but in the end, none of the men fit her standards, they were either too professional, too timid, too horny, or too dull. And that is how she ended up just letting her cousin tag along.

"Let me guess, they weren't up to your standards." Dorothea nudges her. "You know, you've gotta stop being so picky, Edie. Or you'll end up an old maid."

"I know, I know, but I just can't help myself. I'm a sap for genuine connection."

Right as she said that, a voice called out to them. A guy with red hair and a flashy smile approached them with open arms.

"Dorie, baby, brilliant as usual." He said.

Dorothea barely looked at him as she sipped her beer. "Yes, yes, Sylvain. Tell me something I don't know."

"Hey how about you and me get together at midnight?" Sylvain grins, his brows wiggling suggestively.

"Darling, please." The hostess scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I have my eyes set on a better catch." 

"Hey!" His blubbered like he was actually hurt. "I'm the best fish in this party thank you very much. How can you overlook all this." He gestures his hands across his body. 

"Simple. I just got tired of you. Your charm doesn't work on me anymore."

"Geez, talk about a cold shoulder." Sylvain rests his palm on his chest. "Do you not love me anymore, my sweet?"

Dorothea laughs then stands up to meet his gaze. "What we have is not love, Sylvain. It was _fun_ and all but it's not love."

Sylvain eyes lands on the girl sitting next to her. "Well, who might this beauty be."

"This is my friend, Edelgard." Dorothea introduced. "And no, don't even try think about it. You are the last kind of guy she needs."

"Enchanté mademoiselle," he takes the Edelgard's hand anyway and kisses it, followed by fake gagging sound coming from Dorothea.

The schmoozer shakes his head. "Ah, well. If you change your mind, Dorie. I'll be in the VIP booth upstairs, heard there's a lot of pretty _chicas_ there. It was nice to meet you Edelgard."

He quickly made his way up and left them. Edelgard eyed her best friend curiously. "So you already have your eye on someone?"

"Hah, no. I just said that so he'll leave. The boy's been chasing me for months now, so I no longer find him exciting."

One of the musicians on stage motions for Dorothea to come back. The said singer chugs the remaining of her beer and turns back to her. "That's my cue, sweetie. Talk to you again in a half-hour."

When she was gone, the feeling of anxiousness made its way back to her chest. She looked around, it seemed that everyone at this party was having fun except for her. She takes her phone out of her bag and checks the time. _10:56 pm,_ she reads. Almost just an hour before New Years. She did another glance around the room, there were plenty of guys around, surely she can find someone decent enough to kiss at midnight... right? 

_Of course! This is not so hard. There may be some around that's just as desperate as I am and would be willing to..._

"Penny for your thoughts?" A gentle voice said from behind her. Edelgard turns and sees the bartender smiling softly at her. Even while she made the bar her comfort zone the minute she entered into the party, she's only realized that she hadn't really looked at her generous server properly the whole evening. He was very attractive, now that she have gotten a good look. Warm blue eyes and a small yet endearing smile. His dark hair just fell above his eyebrows so that she can see that he wasn't exactly looking at her strangely.

"Excuse me?" She finally managed to say.

"Oh sorry," he chuckles, and she smiles at his amusement. "You spaced out for bit there, Miss Edelgard. I thought you were having inner turmoil or something."

"H-how did you know my name?"

His eyes focused on the champagne flute that he was cleaning. "You've been here at the bar for while, and your cousin and friend has called your name a bunch of times that it stuck."

She blushed. "I'm sorry, my name must've weirded you out huh?"

"No, I thought it was cute. It's very unique, better than 'El' might I add."

Her stomach did somersaults. "Thanks."

"If I may also ask. Why do you look so down?" He pressed on.

"Oh no. It's a stupid reason, I don't want to feel more pathetic than I already am."

There was a pause. Then he leaned forward a little from behind the counter. The small smile on his lips still there. 'I don't think you're pathetic."

"Really? I'm like the only one who's not having fun around here."

"Not true." He tilts his head sideways to a man at the end of the bar. He was leaning against the counter while pressing a bottle of cold beer against his swollen eye. "That guy just got socked in the face for making out with a girl who has a boyfriend." He pointed to the far back where the entrance was, a lone bouncer stood silently. "My buddy, Raphael over there was supposed to celebrate with his girlfriend tonight, but she's a nurse and had to work overtime at the hospital." And then glanced up to the open second story balcony, where a guy wearing a crisp mustard jacket and a shirt that says 'Fear the Deer' paced around. "That guy is going to propose to his partner, but is so stressed about it that now he's sweating bullets." Lastly, he jabs his thumb towards the direction of the stage where a woman in her late thirties drunkenly walked around. "That's Manuela, she's the supporting act for Dorothea. I heard that her date ditched her so now she's prancing around willy-nilly trying to get laid."

"Huh... so I guess I'm not the only one having a bad night." 

"It's not unusual. A lot of people that come here aren't always happy."

"But that's just it, I'm tired of not enjoying the moment like everyone else. I want to be with someone when that clock hits twelve and just let go, you know?"

She returned her eyes back to the huge screen behind the DJ that was counting down. It was only 20 minutes till the New Year. Byleth looked while she kept her gaze forward. Truth be told, he was also having a rough night. He wasn't suppose to cover this shift since he hated working during the holidays. It was a constant reminder of how lonely he felt. But seeing this girl right now, and how she shared the same trouble he was having... he knew there was a way for both of them to enjoy the last few minutes of the year.

"Hey." He tapped her shoulder, making her look over. Her pretty lavender eyes catching him off-guard for the nth time since she sat on that stool. "If you're still feeling left out for tonight, how about I join you? You know so we both won't be alone later."

Another rush of heat bloomed from her belly up to her cheeks. "O-okay." She timidly accepts the kind stranger's offer.

"I'm almost at the end of my shift. Just give me five more minutes." He covers her hand on the table with his, brushing her knuckles softly with his thumb. "Wait for me on the balcony upstairs. We can watch the fireworks show together."

Her eyes follow him as he attended to another customer. Then back to the stage where Dorothea just ended her final production and came over. A knowing smile played on her lips and a mischievous glint danced in her eyes.

"Did I just catch getting flirty with that bartender?"

Heat rose to Edelgard's face and she shyly looked away. "Maybe."

"Girl..." the diva cooed, "I've hosted in this place a lot of times already, but I've never had that kind of long conversation with him."

"What? Why?"

"Well. He's the kinda person that keeps to himself. But it's the first time I've actually seen him talk to somebody so freely. You must be really special to attract his attention." Dorothea nudged her teasingly. "So I'm presuming he's the lucky man that will get to smooch thy lips of Miss Edelgard von Hresvelg's at midnight."

"Umm... well I haven't exactly told him that--"

"Oh god, Edie. A blessing has finally been given to you on a silver platter. I'm telling you do not waste this chance."

"Oh yeah, how about you? Who are you planning on kissing?"

"Ah shit! I was so invested in your drama that I totally forgot about mine! Ugh great... I'll probably have to settle with Sylvain again..."

Fortunately, Edelgard spots her cousin leaning against a support beam. The glass in his hands now empty. "Hey, that's my cousin over there. How about him?" 

The diva follows her line of sight. "Hmm, tall, great hair, looks confident yet somewhat awkward. Probably doesn't have a first kiss yet..."

"Dorothea!"

"Hey you'll be surprised at how many virgins come to New Years Eve parties." She looks at Edelgard pointedly. "Anyway... he's perfect, Edie. Thank you. Now go and get _your_ man. I tell you if you are not in the arms of that mysterious bartender by midnight, I will personally kiss you myself at New Years."

"Fine, I'll try my best." She concedes. 

"That's my girl." The diva winked. "Now get out of here."

Edelgard nodded and met up with Byleth again on the top balcony, overlooking the entire dance floor and its party guests. He changed into a plain black sweater and a pair of black jeans, and yet he it fit him really nicely, and it also gave her a sense of peace her outfit was just her velvet turtleneck dress and red tights (not exactly the grandest of outfits). The time on the jumbo tv-screen now read 20 seconds meaning there was only a half-minute left till the a new year rolls in.

"Ready to see the lights show?" He asked.

"Um yeah, about that..." She responds. _This is it. It's now or never._ She glances up towards his eyes seeing him looking at her with innocent curiosity and her heart just drummed harder against her ribcage.

_Ten... nine... eight..._

"Miss Edelgard?"

He asks for her again. This time she steels what courage she has deep inside her and cupped his face in her hands.

_Four... three... two... one..._

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

She presses her lips to his just as the room erupted in a thunderous chorus of cheers and whoops. Byleth barely flinched and immediately responded by placing his his hands on her waist.

The firecrackers outside exploded louder and yet all they could care at the moment was their mouths tangling with each other.

An incredible warmth spread like wildfire all throughout her body, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her. At the same, Byleth's hands tightened on her waist, his lips pressing more urgently against her own. They broke apart soon enough, their eyes locking with each other as they tried to process the passionate moment they just shared. They were pretty sure that the spark they felt was mutual.

"Um... ahem... that was uh nice..." Byleth sheepishly grinned. The tips off his ears turning pink.

Edelgard giggled at his attempt to lighten up the situation. She stood on on her tip toes and pressed another peck on his lips. "I thought so too."

He smiles and snakes his arms around her waist. "Hey so... would you like to get out of here and grab some coffee?"

"At 12 am?"

"I don't see why not."

She felt happy and satisfied. Edelgard smiles and laces her hand into his. "Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> not been proofread so please excuse any grammar mistakes lol...
> 
> I know I haven't been active. But that's what happens when the hype writers feel for their fandom dwindles down. This year, I might write more about other fandoms since 2020 has given me plenty of time to invest in different shows, games, and more fictional characters so we'll see what I have to give this year. 
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed the read. Peace out!


End file.
